Raquel Lancaster
Raquel Lancaster is the new main character of Single Ladies 'replacing Stacey Dash's character Valerie "Val" Stokes. She is portrayed by Denise Vasi. She is currently dating famous jew harry jones. She is also famous frher impactful involvment in the 2001 world trade center bombing/ 'Backround Raquel Lancaster 'is a gorgeous business woman who was born into the prominent society of Atlanta. Despite receiving the best of every thing in life Raquel was never truly felt content with her life because she spent most of it making others happy (her mother in particular). Her only act of rebellion during her adolescence was engaging in a teenage romance with a stable boy named Antonio who (with the help of a teenage Keisha) she snuck off frequently to see. Eventually their relationship was revealed and Raquel's parents were outraged that their daughter was consorting with someone of the working class. Using their social influence Raquel's parents threatened Antonio's employment into keeping him away from their daughter. To her dismay Raquel's parents were successful in separating them and in time she fell back into her old habits of pleasing others. After graduating from the college of her parent's choice Raquel landed a job in finance and found "love" with childhood friend Victor who she quickly became engaged to. However on the night of their engagement party Raquel caught Victor having sex with another woman and ran away in shock with a broken heart. Later that evening Victor (unaware that Raquel witnessed his unfaithfulness) called Raquel up to the stage with him to make a toast. She abruptly ended Victor's speech by informing both their families of his dirty deed and broke up with him on the spot. After sleeping over at Keisha's apartment Raquel had a revelation and realized that she was never in love with Victor because while he was her parent's choice he wasn't the guy she dreamed of marrying. The following day Raquel decided it was time to focus on her own happiness and moved in with Keisha, quit her job at the finance company and bought the boutique once owned my Val, renaming it ''Indulgence. '''Personality Raquel is a very loving passionate woman who is kind to others and always tries to keep her cool especially in tough situations. She is also very supportive to family and friends while always offering to listen to their problems without passing judgement. Although since she started making her own decisions (both in business and love) Raquel is shown to be less confident in her choices and frequently questioning herself. 'Relationships' 'Family Members' 'Evelyn Lancaster'(mother)' Denis Lancaster(father) *For years Raquel has lived her life pursuing the approval of her mother but in doing so has sacrificed her own joy by putting her dreams on hold. Once Raquel started taking control of own life Evelyn immediately let her disappointment and disapproval be own, while Raquel still loves her mother greatly hints of resentment have been shown towards her mother. Also since Raquel and Victor's split Evelyn has tried getting the two back together(much to the annoyance of her daughter). When Raquel asked Evelyn why she would want her daughter to be with a man who cheated on her Evelyn explained that all men cheat but it's better to have a husband who will buy you diamonds after it happens. By telling her daughter this Evelyn had inadvertently revealed how Raquel's father cheated on her. 'Friends' ''Keisha Greene' *Keisha's aunt had a house right next door to Raquel's and the moment they met the two instantly became close friends. Raquel knows that in her darkest hour Keisha will always be there to weather the storm with her and vice versa. 'April Goldberg' *Even though they haven't known each for very long April and Raquel became fast loyal friends. Like Val and Keisha, Raquel has never held April's past discretions against her and has never once been judgmental towards her actions. 'Omar Kearse' *After buying Val's boutique Omar started working/helping at Indulgence. Though unlike Val Raquel appears to be more sensitive to Omar's sadness about being pushed out of fun three people only events and tries to include him more than Val did. 'Morgan' *Responding to Omar's constant complains about work overload Raquel hired single mother Morgan to help pick up the slack. Without even trying Morgan became a member of the circle and is always gossiping with the group. 'Taylor' Seen more as a polite frenemy than a good friend Raquel and Taylor have always been on decent terms but rarely hung out due to Taylor's constant remarks about Keisha's ghetto background believing that she is beneath Raquel and her's social status. Romances Antonio ''' Meeting during their teen years Raquel and Antonio shared a relationship that was a modern Shakespeare's ''Romeo and Juliet. ''Knowing Raquel's parents would never approve of Antonio(the stable boy) being her boyfriend they dated in secret yet sadly like the infamous lovers of Verona they were torn apart by family(though not before Raquel lost her virginity to Antonio). Heartbroken over losing her first love Raquel in time was able to move on but still remembered Antonio fondly. It wasn't until after splitting up with Victor that Antonio would re-enter her life and return to being her guilty Latin pleasure. However once again their relationship faced a new complication when Antonio revealed to Raquel that he was a recovering sex addict. Despite her shock Raquel understood that Antonio had a problem was prepared to adjust her life to suit his needs. However Antonio confessed to having a relapse with another woman and ended things with Raquel believing he wasn't ready for a relationship and that Raquel deserved better. '''Charles After a clash with her ex-fiance at an upscale dinner event hosted by her father's friends Charles stepped into Raquel's life quickly charming his way into her heart. Fearing that things were going to fast Charles agreed to date her casually while Raquel continued to explore her options but in the end decided to be Charles full time girlfriend. Much to her joy Charles had not once made her regret the choice by being the caring, romantic boyfriend she dreamed of having. After getting stuck in an elevator during a storm Charles told Raquel he loved her and when she didn't return his words Charles left heartbroken. Scared of losing him Raquel bought Charles a special birthday gift she'd plan on giving him but was crushed when Charles said he'd reconnected with an ex-girlfriend, breaking-up with Raquel to be with her. Victor Wellington A longtime family friend Victor and Raquel have known each other for quite sometime. Once they began dating both families were extremely pleased and even more ecstatic when Raquel accepted Victor's proposal. Quickly making business plans together for the future the Lancasters and Wellingtons were shocked when Raquel ended the relationship after catching Victor with someone else. Shortly after it happened Victor came over to Keisha's apartment in order to patch things up with Raquel. After taking a car ride Raquel told Victor how even though she's forgiven him and still cares about him they were over. It's been hinted in the series that Victor still feels something for his ex-fiance. Insert formulnnnka here Category:Characters